Currently available techniques allow a user to provide feedback on webpages via various options such as “share”, “like”, “comment”, and “ratings”. The feedback is then collated, by marketing tools, and provided to a marketer to indicate how the webpage is performing. For example, the feedback includes number of likes that the webpage received, average rating that the webpage received, number of times the webpage was shared, and the like. However, such feedback is linked to entire webpage and the marketer is not able to relate such feedback to various portions of the webpage.